Curtis Ashford
Curtis Ashford initially came to Port Charles in 2015 on a job as a private investigator, though his personal reasons for taking the case quickly became evident. It was located in the same town his nephew T.J Ashford lived in with his mother, and Curtis' ex-sister-in-law, Jordan Ashford. He had been estranged from them for years, and came in search of reconciliation. Faster than he anticipated, Curtis established himself in Port Charles and has come to think of it as home. He grew closer to his family, made good friends, fell in love, and helped start up a private investigation business with a friend: Ashford & McCall. Background Though they had some difficult hurdles on the way to wedded bliss, Curtis and Jordan tied the knot in November of 2018. Compared to most, their marriage didn't have the best of starts: first, Kiki Jerome was found murdered in the honeymoon suite Jordan and Curtis meant to start their new life together in. Soon after, Jordan began to reconsider her position as Port Charles' Police Commissioner. With her son T.J. now fully grown and in medical school, she began to long for the rush that came with being a undercover operative in the DEA. Increasingly unhappy as commissioner for a city that could never fully rid itself of the crime presence, Jordan began to search for other options. Curtis tried to find a way to keep his wife happy, but also close to home. Jordan also wanted to stay close to her new husband, as well as her son, but failed to find any good options. She kept working as commissioner of Port Charles, though quietly reached out to the DEA without Curtis' knowledge. In April of 2019, the DEA offered her an undercover job on the west coast. Jordan accepted, not expecting the job to last more than a month or two. Present day Fast forward to September, and Curtis can count on one hand the number of times he's spoken to Jordan since she left town six months ago. It has put a strain on their very new marriage, and Curtis has begun to wonder if Jordan feels she made a mistake in marrying him. When it got to the point that it had been a month since he heard from his wife, Curtis reached out to an old contact in the DEA. His contact assured him that Jordan is alive; she is just too deep into an undercover position to risk revealing herself. While Curtis started out as very supportive of his wife's wants and desires, and patient with the months she was away, he is questioning the state and future of their marriage. Living across the country was not the way he wanted to start his married life, but he's yet to have the opportunity to reach out to Jordan and talk things out with her over something other than a voicemail. As a result, Curtis has been focusing on family, friends, and work. Anything to get his mind off how empty his marriage feels. Personality Despite a difficult past, Curtis has completely turned his life around. He struggled with loss after loss, including the death of his parents, and later the mysterious circumstances surrounding the death of his older brother. He turned to drugs to cope, but only ended up estranging himself from what was left of his family, as well as losing his job at the DEA. With great determination, Curtis has been sober for ten years, and has rebuilt his life. Curtis is a man who is very easy to get along with. He is kind, compassionate, generous, and has an easy time of making people laugh. His skills as a private investigator often aid the many friendships he's made, as he makes a point to be objective, observant, and thorough. He is willing to help those in need, often offering his services for free or even going as far as to secure the safety and happiness of a loved one on his own. Important Relationships * TJ Ashford: His legal nephew and new stepson. He looks out for TJ like he is his own and wants nothing but happiness for him. * Jordan Ashford: His wife. He has barely spoken with her for six months, and he worries that Jordan left for the DEA as a result of having regrets over marrying him. * Stella Henry: His aunt. He appreciates her candor and looks to her for guidance at times. * Nina Reeves: A best friend of his. Curtis is protective of Nina and only wants what is best for her. * Drew Cain: Another one of his best friends. After having worked together on several different occasions, they grew close. Alongside working at Ashford & McCall, Curtis still helps Drew out as Aurora's head of security. * Laura Collins: Somewhat of an unofficial partner of his, Curtis and Laura have become good friends. Crimes Committed Below is an abridged version of Curtis' misdeeds: * Used drugs * Broke into Sonny's office * Took a picture of a confidential file * Threatened to kill Winston Rudge * Broke into the Asian Quarter and later into Olivia Jerome's tomb * Got into a fight with Dr. Andre Maddox * Was arrested for Breaking and Entering * Broke into Wyndamere with Sam * Assaulted Ryan Chamberlain * Put Shiloh in a choke hold Health and Vitals Below is an abridged version of Curtis' medical history: * Recovering drug addict (cocaine) * Shot in the chest * Punched while trying to stop a fight between Jason and Nikolas * Suffered minor smoke inhalation * Willingly trapped on an elevator rigged with a land mine * Knocked unconscious by Ryan Chamberlain * Held hostage, multiple times, with Laura Collins